


Fair Love

by PringleFace



Category: South Park
Genre: Actually based off me going to a state fair lmao, Also Wendy isn't demonized in this so don't worry, F/F, M/M, Takes place at a state fair, bendy - Freeform, creek - Freeform, other ships besides style arent as important to the story, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PringleFace/pseuds/PringleFace
Summary: Stan and Kyle, two best friends try to control their feelings for each other. They act awkward next to one another and try to conceal this burning passion. It's the end of the boy's time at middle school. A state fair approaches the town of South Park and Stan and Kyle spend the entire time together, maybe they can tell how they feel now they are spending time alone.





	1. Chapter 1

They were going to graduate middle school.

“Hey guys, did you see what Clyde posted on Twitter?” Kenny asked Stan and Kyle as they were talking. They turned to Kenny. 

“No, what did he say?” Kyle wondered.  
“He said we should all go to the state fair after the last day of school to celebrate,” Kenny said, his voice muffled through his parka. Stan and Kyle looked at each other, then back at Kenny. 

“Sure, sounds good,” The one in the blue hat said.  
“Yeah I’ll be there,” Kyle responded. 

“I’ll be hanging with Butters. Y'know spending some quality time with him,” Kenny said, basically implying he’d be alone with him.  
“Well we definetly aren’t going with fatass,” Stan said and he and Kyle looked at each other, they nodded.

Holy shit… Kyle is coming to the fair too… How am I supposed to hide my feelings? I just hope I don’t puke. Stan thought nervously. It was bad enough he had to restrain himself from puking every day whenever he was talking to Kyle. It’s not like he hated him; whenever he puked on someone it meant he was in love with that person. He knew because he used to puke on Wendy a lot back when he used to like her. Stan didn’t have too many classes with Kyle, so he was alright. But he was probably going to spend the entire night with Kyle. How would he stop himself? Avoiding Kyle wasn’t an option either since Kyle would obviously be looking for him. 

“Stan are you okay?” Kyle asked. Stan did not realize he was staring down at the floor for a while now.  
“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, after coming back to his senses.  
“I’ll see you later Kyle,” he started sweating, then ran out before Kyle could see his face burn up.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Kyle watched Stan run away, filled with worry.  
“I don’t know dude, he probably has to take a shit or something,” Kenny shrugged casually, then walked out as well. He started out the school door. He felt like Stan had gotten more distant from him ever since sixth grade and he didn’t know why. He just wanted his relationship with Stan to be special again. He liked having Stan as a best friend, and maybe even more than that. He was so worried, he didn’t see Cartman walk by. 

“What’s going on Jewboy?” 

“Not now Cartman,” Kyle sighed as he walked out. Cartman was dumbfounded. He shrugged it off and went to the bus stop so he could go home. 

Kyle plopped himself onto the large bed. He stared at the ceiling, giving out a deep sigh. He wondered if Stan was getting tired of him. They rarely talked and their conversations were pretty short, just like the one they had at school. It worried Kyle and the ideas that came to his head were unpleasant, worst of all he was in love with Stan. What if Stan didn’t like him anymore? He looked at a framed picture on his nightstand, it was him and Stan on the first day of 6th grade. He grabbed the picture and stared at it for a while. He started smiling. He had to admit Stan looked pretty attractive in the picture. Then, he put the picture back where it was and saw his door creak open. Ike was there.

“Hey Kyle,” Ike greeted his brother. Ike was no longer the baby brother he used to be. He was now in 4th grade.  
“Hello Ike, you need anything?” Kyle asked, glad to see his brother.  
“Mom needs to talk to you,” Was all the little Canadian boy said, which gave Kyle a jolt of anxiety. Whenever his mom was calling him he always assumed the worst and thought he was in trouble with her. He took a deep breath. “Alright Ike,” he walked downstairs into the kitchen where Sheila was making dinner. 

“Yeah, mom? You needed something?”

His mother, Sheila stopped preparing the food and turned to her son. “I’ve heard people saying things about you,” she told him, with a blank expression.  
“What things?” Kyle asked worriedly.  
“People are saying that you might be… gay?” 

Great, now Kyle was having a panic attack.  
“What? But I- mom-” he freaked out.  
“Wait, let me finish,” Sheila calmed him down.  
“If this is true, then don’t worry. I’m your mother. I support you no matter what and I want you to know that.” 

Kyle let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thanks, mom,” he thought his life was over at that moment. Maybe sometimes, thinking of the worst possible things brought the best.  
“Wait, does dad know?” he asked, wanting to make sure.  
“Yes he does, don’t worry about him though,” Sheila reassured him.  
“Okay, thanks,” Kyle smiled and walked back upstairs. He had forgotten to ask another question. How did the word get out about his sexuality? Did it really matter though? Everyone in town was supportive of Tweek and Craig being gay, so shouldn’t that be the same case for him? 

Tomorrow, he’d be going to the state fair with Stan. Kyle was sweating at the thoughts of what could happen that day. His mind was full of fantasies about what might happen, both good and bad.  
“Get out of it Kyle, he’s probably straight,” he mumbled to himself with a sigh.

“Who might be straight, big brother?” Ike asked as he overheard him. 

“O-Oh! Ike! Didn’t see ya, buddy. Uh, I-I was just talking to myself,” Kyle lied.

Ike raised an eyebrow. “Don’t lie to me big brother!”

“Ike, it really doesn’t matter,” Kyle tried to derail the conversation topic. 

“It does if it’s about my brother!” Ike retorted, starting to get a little angry that his sibling was hiding things from him.

Kyle sighed.  
“I can’t keep you away, huh? Okay, I’ll tell you,” They walked back into Kyle’s room and sat on his bed.  
“You know Stan Marsh, right?” Kyle asked before sharing other information. 

“You mean the kid who is practically at your house every weekend?” Ike mentioned.

Kyle looked away, blushing. “Y-Yeah, him. Like- he’s my best friend and all but…” he paused.

“But what? Tell me more! Tell me more!” The Canadian chanted.  
“I...I’m in love with Stan,” For some reason, Ike wasn’t surprised. He just sat there with his same old expression. Kyle got nervous, why wasn’t Ike responding?  
“Um, is something wrong?” he asked his brother, staring back at him. 

Ike realized what was happening. “Oh, sorry. Well, I’m not surprised. I knew something was up with you whenever you were around Stan.,

“Wait... Ike, YOU KNEW?” Kyle looked shocked, he didn’t think his love for Stan was that obvious until his brother brought it up.  
“Knew wouldn’t be the right word since I wasn’t sure until you told me. It was more of a ‘Hm, I think my older brother likes his best friend but it could just be bromance’- kinda thing,” Ike explained. 

~

 

Stan waited at Stark's Pond. The sun was setting thus making the sky hues of orange, yellow and purple. He was waiting to meet someone so he could have an important talk with her.

There she was.

“I’m sorry did I keep you waiting?” asked a voice which belonged to Wendy Testaburger. 

“No it’s okay,” Stan said politely, he was hoping to get this over with. “Is there something you wanted to talk about with me?” Wendy asked, waiting to see what this was all about. Stan shifted slowly, walking closer to her. He wanted to say it but he just couldn’t. 

“Wendy I’m sorry,”

It wasn’t what he actually wanted to say but it was a start.  
“What’s wrong Stan?” She asked, confused. 

“Agh… we gotta break up Wendy, I… I think I started to like someone else now… I’m sorry,” He confessed. Guilt hit him hard, worried that Wendy would lash out, but that was not the case.

“Let me guess, you like Kyle?” Wendy smiled. Stan stared, confused. “Wh-what..?” 

“I’ve known for a while now, but I wanted you to bring it up so I didn’t look like I was on your back about it,” Wendy admitted. “It’s fine Stan, I understand. Feelings come and go. We shouldn’t run away from them but confront them.” she continued. 

“Thanks for understanding Wendy… but what about you?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine. I started liking someone else too. So we’re both in the same boat now,” Wendy smiled. 

“Okay…” 

“So then, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Wendy waved goodbye as she walked away. 

“Bye Wendy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The super best friends spend some time at the fair. Stan's mind is still on his break-up with Wendy, he didn't believe that Wendy was actually okay with the break-up and that he might've hurt her feelings badly. That is until they encounter a surprise.

**From Kyle Broflovski at 5:00 PM**

**Kyle:** So I’ll be seeing you at the fair right?

 **Stan:** Yeah dude, I’m almost there.

 **Kyle:** Cool! I can’t wait to see you.

Stan turned off his phone and put it in the deep pocket of his jacket. He took a deep breath and saw Kyle’s back waiting near the entrance.

“Hey, Kyle!”

The one whose name was called turned around to see Stan. “Hey dude,” Kyle responded with a smile.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m kinda starving…” Stan asked, his stomach was scolding him for not eating anything.

Kyle chuckled. “Sure. I was about to buy some fries anyway,” They walked to the fries stand, their place in line wasn’t too far from the counter so they would be fine. However, a long line of people was behind them just waiting to get their hands on some fries. Kyle requested an order as he got to the counter, paying for the food right away as he received it.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” The counterman said.

“Thanks, you too,” Kyle responded.

They left the stand and shared the small box of fries with each other. The lights on all of the tall buildings and fair rides made the night sky seem not so dark. Multiple colors flared from the lights. They sat down at a small table meant for two and sat across from each other, there was silence. Not a peep came from one another. They didn’t have anything to say and they were nervous.

This is basically a date! Both of them thought in embarrassment. Neither of them made eye contact with each other. When two people were in love, things could get really awkward.

“So, um…” Stan attempted a conversation.

“Huh?” Kyle looked up, he was no longer lost in his thoughts.

“What do you want to go on… first?” Stan asked. Kyle thought, he looked around the area looking for something that might peak his interest. There was a ton of cool things to do at the fair but he couldn’t decide on one.

“How about we just look around and see what looks cool?” he suggested.

“Sure.” Stan nodded, getting up from the seat to throw away the empty box of fries. They walked, staying close together. They both noticed something that caught their eyes. It was a haunted house. Their eyes perked up at it. They looked at each other and decided to walk in. Kyle could feel how close their hands were, which made his cheeks turn rosy red.

When they went inside, they were really disappointed. There were cheap decorations and the “scary” stuff was just things you would see on the front lawn of someone’s house on Halloween, such as a hanging skeleton and masks of what we're supposed to be creepy characters. They walked in any way, it was too late to turn back now. Walking through the dark with minimal lights was actually difficult and they almost lost each other. Stan stopped, which made Kyle stop walking something as well.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Uh, I think we... we should hold onto each other so we don’t get lost…” Stan suggested shyly.

Kyle was really blushing now. “Oh- Uh, sure…” He let out his hand so Stan could hold onto it. They continued walking. The walls were decorated to look like a graveyard. It was dark and misty, cardboard gave stones were everywhere and ghostly noises played from a speaker. It was really lame but they couldn’t do much. They reached the end of the hallway, so far nothing really spooky had come up. Before they could turn back something came up.

From the tombstone in front of them emerged someone wearing all-white, their skin was also white as well. Red streaks came down from their face to the body. The face was very detailed yet horrifying. The person's eyes popped out from their eye sockets and a scream played. They thought this was real, so they hugged each other and screamed as they ran out of the haunted house. They really underestimated this place. The “ghost” took off their mask. They appeared to be Thomas Tucker, Craig’s father. He chuckled quietly.

Stan and Kyle were out of breath as they ran out. They sat on a nearby bench trying to catch their breath.

“We… should never… go back there… again…” Kyle panted, still shocked from what he saw.

“Yeah… oh, my god… that’s the scariest shit I’ve ever seen.” Stan swore he was close to passing out. They rested for a bit so they could regain their energy. Kyle took out his phone and checked Twitter. He scrolled through old tweets until he found something that caught his eye. It was a tweet from Craig that showed a picture of him and Tweek in front of a ride which said “Fireball”. The caption of the picture said, “You aren’t a real man if you don’t ride the Fireball.” Kyle looked at Stan, who seemed to be spacing out.

“Stan, do you wanna try this?” Kyle pointed to his phone screen which showed the post that Craig made. Stan peered down at the phone and read the post. They didn’t have much to do, so Stan accepted and looked for the ride itself. It wasn’t long until the Fireball ride was in front of them. People were already riding it, they were in seats that were being swayed back and forth by a man up front controlling the ride to make sure it was a safe yet fun ride.

The ride ended and people quickly got off to find other rides. Stan and Kyle got up to pay for the ride and sat next to each other on the long row of seats, which were attached to the ride. They secured themselves tightly and waited for more people to come on. Once all seats were full the ride started and they raised up into the air slowly. It felt like they were millions of feet away from the ground already, but then they swung from side to side at a medium pace. Now people were screaming. Not in fear, but in a joy that they could experience something like this.

The ride ended sooner than they thought it would. Stan and Kyle stopped in front of the ride to take a small break before riding anything else. Stan checked the time, it was 5:30 PM and the fair ended at 10:00 PM, they had lots of time on their hands so they wanted to spend this time they had to the fullest.

“Where are we gonna go next?” Kyle asked Stan. He already got to pick out their first ride, so it was only fair that Stan got the next chance.

“How about we go there?” Stan pointed to a roller coaster, the tracks formed loops and steep ends. There was a flashing sign in front which was supposed to be eye-catching so people would want to ride it. Kyle saw the roller coaster, observing it for a moment.

“Why not? It looks pretty badass.” Kyle agreed, they weren’t too far from it, it would take less than five minutes to get there. So they made their way to the roller coaster.

Up close made it look more intimidating. Both of them almost wanted to reconsider going on, but they didn’t want to turn back to the fun just yet. They paid for the ride. “Wait, you two have hats on, you might want to put them here. I’ll give them back after your ride is finished.” The woman in front of the ride said as she pulled out a small basket, Stan and Kyle took off their hats in the basket and sat down on two seats next to each other. Once the ride was full, a security man secured everyone in their seats for safety. The ride started nice and slow, but then they started to go up, the ride was going a tad bit faster. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle.

In a flash, the ride started to go really fast. People were screaming and cheering as the ride went on. Everyone prepared themselves when they were about to go down. Everyone held on tight to the bars in front of them to prevent banging their heads on their seats. Someone in the last row of seats was close to throwing up, thankfully with no one behind them nobody would get hit with vomit. So everyone was pretty much safe.

The ride got slower as they approached their starting point. A release of steam could be heard as everyone got off their ride. Stan and Kyle picked up their hats and put them back on, amazed at what they just experienced.

“Dude, that was one of the most epic roller coasters I’ve ever been on!” Kyle said excitedly.

“Oh, really..?” Stan was flattered that his recommendation to ride the roller coaster made his friend happy.

They approached a ball toss game, it seemed boring but the prizes you could get for playing the game were outstanding. At least to Stan and Kyle. They watched a little girl play and she knocked a ball into a hole which was labeled “1,000” which they assumed was the amount of “points” one would get for throwing the ball into that specific hole. A man working there handed the girl a doll, she hugged it tightly with a smile and ran off.

Kyle looked at the prizes possible, he scanned anything that caught his interest and he saw Terrance and Phillip plushies which he eyed for a while. He thought it was childish to want something like those, but Terrance and Phillip weren’t for small children so that made a difference. Stan noticed Kyle staring at the Terrance and Phillip plushies.

_He must really want those, maybe I should get them for him…_

Stan figured if he did it would show how much he liked Kyle, at least a little bit. He couldn’t make it too obvious or his best friend would suspect something. Just in that moment, Kyle had said something.

“Hey Stan, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few,”

“Okay,” Stan called as Kyle ran to the bathroom, he must’ve had to go badly.

_This is my chance!_

While Kyle was in the bathroom, he could try to win the plushies for him. He grabbed out two dollars and said to the man up front.

“Uh hey, can I play this?” he handed out his money. The man nodded and took the dollars and stuffed it in his pocket. He handed him three small plastic balls. Stan threw a ball, trying to reach for the highest points, 3,000. The Terrance and Phillip dolls were worth 3,150 points. He just needed to hit the 3,000 hole, along with the 100 and 50. Stan was actually really skilled at these kinds of games. His ball almost went down the 1,000 hole but was able to reach 3,000.

“Yes!” Stan then took his second ball, he decided to make this easier he would go for the 100 hole. He threw the ball and then….

A miss.

Stan clenched his fist, but not too tight. He then decided to use his last ball for the 200 points hole. He prepared his wrist and hand, to make sure he would get the ball into the correct hole. With all his might he threw the ball straight at the 200 hole. He closed his eyes…

After a few moments, he opened them.

“Congratulations boy, you got 3,200 points. Do you want anything?” The man asked in his old raspy voice. Stan nodded.

“Yeah, those Terrance and Phillip plushies please?” he pointed to the ones above him.

“Of course boy,” the man nodded and took the plushies off of his shelf and happily gave them to Stan.

Kyle ran back to Stan, “Hey, I’m back!” he called as he ran back to his friend.

“O...Oh, hey Kyle… I uh… got something for you.” Stan hid the plushies behind his back.

“Huh?” Kyle wasn’t expecting anything.

Stan revealed the Terrance and Phillip plushies and shyly gave them to him.

“You were looking at them, I just thought you might like it if I got them for you…”

“Oh, thank you- so much. I- uh…” Kyle took the plushies and blushed. This made him believe he had a chance with Stan, but he probably saw him as a friend. Stop it, he’s with Wendy. Unfortunately, he was unaware that Stan had already broken up with Wendy.

Kyle noticed Stan frowning as he turned away.

“Something wrong dude?” he asked.

“Oh, I uh… I kinda… broke up with Wendy yesterday because I started liking someone else…” he blushed as he thought about Kyle, who was right in front of him.

“Really, I never thought…” now Kyle was blushing too. _What am I supposed to do? There’s no way he could be thinking about me… right?_

“I feel kinda bad now, she sounded really understanding but…” Stan trailed off as he saw behind him Wendy and Bebe were holding hands and giggled with each other. They stared into each other's eyes before giving each other a kiss.

“But what?” Kyle asked, curious about his friend’s current situation. He noticed Stan was looking behind him which caused him to turn around and see Wendy and Bebe kiss. This probably had to be the least expected thing for either of them to see. Many people were convinced that both girls were straight but this proved otherwise. There was no way that kiss was platonic.

“Nevermind,” was all Stan said as he was in a small state of shock, he thought Wendy was lying about liking someone else just to make him feel better but that was obviously not the case.

“Yeah, okay…” Kyle nodded.

“It’s not like I’m against their relationship or anything, it’s just I never thought Wendy had an attraction for girls… y’know?” Stan wanted to make sure Kyle didn’t view this in the wrong way.

“Oh- yeah I get it.” He agreed.

Quietly they roamed the rest of the place, finding something to do. Kyle clung to the Terrance and Phillip plushies tightly, blushing as he walked next to Stan. They didn’t say anything to each other, it was just side glances when the other wasn’t looking.

_When will I be able to tell you how I feel?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle ditch a magic show. They end up resting for a while. Kyle starts becoming encouraged.

They ended up watching a cheap magic show since they didn’t find anything and didn’t want to spend most of the time looking for places to go. It wasn’t half bad for them actually, but it just seemed off. Everything else they did was entertaining but this seemed plain boring. 

Kyle whispered in Stan’s ear. “Do you want to ditch this and do something else?” 

 

His friend was on the verge of sleeping but he responded. “Yeah,” Kyle helped Stan up and they walked out of the show and rested on a bench. 

 

“Kyle, I’m tired…” Stan said as he lowered his body on the bench, his head was over Kyle’s legs as if they were pillows. Of course, this embarrassed Kyle but he decided to stay put.

 

“Geez, did you not get any sleep last night?” he raised an eyebrow down at his friend.

 

“No, I was thinking about the fair so much that I couldn’t sleep,” Stan explained. Kyle sighed.

 

“I guess it can’t be helped then, just rest here for a bit okay?” his blush was becoming more obvious but he acted like he was warm. Stan nodded and closed his eyes.

 

_ Are people going to look at us weird..? _ Kyle then thought with worry. He figured no because they would be too excited to go on rides to even notice them. Plus the shadow of a tree covered them from plain sight. He took out his phone and scrolled through social media posts. On Instagram, he saw Tweek posted a picture of Craig and him kissing under the lights of the Ferris wheel. The post had 300 likes. For a moment Kyle imagined him and Stan kissing but pushed the idea out of his head.

 

_ Get yourself together Kyle… and stop having impossible fantasies! _

 

He put his phone to the side and saw Stan was fast asleep. Just how many hours of sleep did he lose? Gently, he patted his friends head. There was an idea that popped into Kyle’s head but it felt wrong to him.

He could get a picture of him and Stan laying on his lap and keep it as a memory, he was stuck on it for an entire minute. 

 

_ Ugh, why does it matter!? Just do it!  _ Kyle grabbed his phone and held it up so both him and Stan were in the photo and took the picture. He opened his camera roll and stared at it for three whole minutes. He put away his phone and sighed. There wasn’t much to do since Stan was on his lap snoring a little loudly. 

 

“Damn you, Stan, for making me feel this way,” Kyle whispered with a pouty yet blushing face. 

 

Then his friend started to mumble in his sleep, Kyle thought that Stan had heard what he said, so he decided to keep these thoughts in his head. This was all so boring, he couldn’t do anything. So he decided to fall asleep too, maybe just for a little bit.

 

~

 

_ “Stan… you know what my answer is.” Kyle cried with a smile. He looked older, about the average height of an adult. _

 

_ “Then tell me what it is.” Stan held a black box with a ring inside it. The sunset near the beach made the water sparkle, the scene was more dramatic. Kyle walked closer to Stan until they were in an embrace.  _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Their faces red like roses. Pulling closer, their lips touched. It felt so refreshing as if they were purified. _

  
  


“Kyle wake up!” Stan was shaking his sleepy friend who wasn’t responding. At this point, anyone else would’ve assumed he was dead.

 

“Dude come on! I bet I had less sleep than you did!”

 

“Huh, wait... What?” Kyle shook himself awake, there was something in his head that wouldn’t leave him. It felt like a vision of the future, but it couldn’t be real.

 

“Let’s go, there’s a band holding a concert here,” Stan explained as he grabbed his friends hand.

 

“Y...Yeah okay…” Kyle nodded and got up.

 

_ Did I just dream about Stan proposing to me?  _ Kyle looked down and turned red at the thought of it. He thought it was impossible. They walked their way to the sound of music, it wasn’t too far from their current location so they would arrive pretty shortly. The sounds of cheering and singing got louder as they approached. 

 

_ Why are we holding hands..?  _ Kyle gripped onto the hand tightly so he wouldn’t lose his friend in the crowd of people.

 

_ Nobody notices, right?  _ Stan on the other hand was making their hands hidden. It felt like they were a couple, if only that were true. Someone walked up to Stan and Kyle, the redhead panicked and let go of Stan’s hand quickly.

 

“Is something wrong Kyle?” He looked down at their hands which were now separated. Stan realized what happened.

 

“Sorry… if I made you uncomfortable.” he looked away embarrassed. 

“N..No! It was fine, I just… thought I heard someone coming this way.” Kyle explained, hoping his friend wasn’t getting the wrong idea or anything. They stayed close to each other as the loud music echoed throughout the area. The lyrics were soothing, almost like a lullaby but filled with excitement. 

 

_ “There can be rainy days along the way, _

_ Listen up! _ _   
_ _ You’re gonna be okay. _

_ And we don’t have to give up now,  _

_ We will all make it there somehow. _

_ Don’t be afraid!” _

 

Up on the stage, the woman singing looked like she knew this song by heart. Her face showed courage and determination. Kyle looked up, if only he could have that courage to confess to his super best friend. But he started to feel down about it, there was no way Stan had the same feelings for him. They would have to remain just friends, and nothing else.

 

_ “Sing it out for love! _

_ Let’s enjoy the time we have…” _

 

The lyrics that were being said made Kyle look back up to the singer once more.

 

_ “With the courage to never give in,  _

_ We’ll always be glad.  _

_ Sing it out for love! _ _   
_ _ We will always do our best.” _

 

They spoke to him, as if they were tiny voices of encouragement. He thought about the lyrics and realized something. Even if he was sure he couldn’t be with Stan, at least he could spend all this time with him. Wouldn’t that make him truly happy?

 

_ “Say goodbye to pain and leave behind all…. _

_ All of the rest.” _

 

As the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped louder than when the song was still on. Kyle smiled up at the singer, who was smiling at the audience and waving. 

 

Another music track started to play and the singer sang another song. Stan and Kyle were enjoying the beautiful melodies coming from the large speakers. They even started to sing along, for 13 year old boys, they weren’t that bad. 

 

Soon the music had come to an end. The singer sang 3 more songs and then the concert was over. Everyone cheered for her and roses were thrown onto the stage. 

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” She called to everyone through the microphone. She then left the stage and the crowd slowly disbanded. 

 

Kyle had recorded the entire concert onto his phone. He had never heard of the artist before, so maybe he could post the video clips online and find out who she was. 

 

“That was amazing, wasn’t it?” Stan asked Kyle.

 

“Yeah, I really liked her voice. You don’t see that many talented people these days.” Kyle admitted, looking at Stan.

 

“Really? But I think you’re talented…” Stan said with a disappointed face. 

 

“What? How so..?” Kyle was struggling to keep a straight face, and felt his face heat up again. 

 

“You’re the smartest person I know and… and there’s so many amazing qualities in you. I…” his friend’s voice trailed off and realized what he was doing. 

 

“Woah, thanks…” Kyle wasn’t expecting this.

 

“What now..?” They were thinking of rides to go on, it was 7:00 PM, but it felt like less than that. Time passes by when people have fun. 

 

“What about the ferris wheel? A lot of people seem to be going there right now.” Kyle pointed the large structure behind him, along with a line of people.

 

“Sure, I bet the view will look great from up there.” Stan agreed and they ran before they had to wait in the longest line ever.

 

Luckily they only had to wait behind five people before entering. They sat down across from each other and looked from out the window and were amazed by the sight. They could see everything from how high up they were.  Both admired the scenery before them, it looked like paradise. 

 

“You know, I’m really glad I got to spend time alone with you,” Stan looked with Kyle and smiled.

 

“Oh, same here...” Kyle blushed, but smiled back at him. His mind was now changing. He realized all the things he said to him today, was Stan dropping hints? Even though Kyle wasn’t so sure he all of a sudden wanted to believe. Maybe he really did have a chance. His heart fluttered like the wings of a bird. 

 

Kyle laid back and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. This was the best night of his life. Stan smiled more at Kyle, his face going a little red. If only they both knew their feelings for each other. 

 

The ride ended, they got off and seemed more relaxed than before. Kyle stretched his arm, hearing a small crack. 

 

“That was actually really fun,” Kyle had said.

 

“Yeah, I liked it too,” Stan responded.

 

Both of their stomach started to rumble, they laughed and ran to the nearest food stand to eat. They got their food, then sat down across from each other on a small stable.

 

In such a short span of time, they joked with each other and commented on online posts for a while. There were small moments where they got a little embarrassed but they brushed it off quickly. It felt so much like a date, but it was anything but that. From the back of his eye, Kyle saw Wendy and Bebe feed each other their food. This bursted an idea into his head. He picked up his food with the spoon and held it out in front of Stan. 

 

“H...Here…” his hand started to shake.

 

“What..?” Stan was red. “I, uh… okay,”

 

Stan leaned closer to the food and took a bite. It actually tastes good but they were both embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry… I made it weird!” Kyle looked away.

 

“It’s fine, really…” Stan then took some food from his plate and held it out to Kyle.

 

“This way we… we can be even,” Now it was Stan’s turn to feel really awkward.

 

“Okay…” Kyle looked around to see if anyone was looking, he then ate the food being held out on the spoon. 

 

They spent the rest of their dinner in silence.

 

~

 

After they threw away the leftover food they took a short break. They saw Kenny and Butters and decided to talk to them. 

 

“Hey, Stan and Kyle!” Kenny and Butters ran to them, they haven’t seen each other since the day before.

 

“Oh hey Kenny,” Kyle said with a short wave. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Butters asked.

 

“We just ate.” Stan answered, wiping crumbs off his jacket.

 

“What about you, Kenny?” Stan queried. 

 

“We’re gonna see the fireworks!” Butters said excitedly.

 

“That’s a thing? We should go as well, Stan.” Kyle suggested as he looked up at his best friend.

 

“Y..Yeah sure!” Stan responded, he was stuck daydreaming about something. 

 

They walked together as a group, towards the fireworks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters all go to see the fireworks. After that Kyle gains the courage to tell Stan the truth.
> 
> Sorry, the chapter is so short!

They found an open field, people were sitting down over blankets. It reminded them of Independence Day. Kenny and Butters found a spot for them to sit and lay out a blanket. Everyone sat down as they waited in excitement for the fireworks. People chattering could be heard amongst the large field. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters had long conversations that they usually never had before. 

  


Butters started to feel a spark inside him. He remembered way back in elementary school when he was tempted by Stan, Kyle, and Eric to get into one of the stickiest situations as if they didn’t care what the consequences were. Since he was such a pushover he had done all that they wanted. So Stan and Kyle talking to him so nicely felt a little off. That’s not to say they were terrible to him. There were rare moments that they cared for him, but it still was strange for him.

  


The fireworks started. Everyone took out their phones and started to record them, wanting to keep this event in mind. Rays of light were shot into the sky and burst into a spiral of colors. All different shapes and sizes. Some popped out as symbols like stars or flowers. The fireworks lighted up the dark night sky with their bright colors. 

  


The event lasted for 15 minutes. Everyone got up and stretched from sitting for so long.

  


“Agh, my butt hurts,” Kyle commented as he stretched out his arm.

  


Stan laughed. “Did you really have to say that out loud?”

  


Kenny picked up the blanket the four were sitting on, then he and Butters took off to do other stuff.

  


Stan and Kyle were at the center of the fair, wondering what to do. They were just standing there and out of nowhere, Kyle had gained full confidence. 

  


“Stan! I gotta tell you something,” He spoke up, out of the blue.

  


“Yeah? What is it?” Stan wasn’t expecting this. Nor would he expect what would happen next.

  


“Listen, I know we’ve been like- super best friends for all these years… and I love that. I-I mean I love that we are so close and all. But I think something changed. It’s as if these feelings grew stronger and are something else,”

  


Kyle was red like the puffball on Stan’s hat. His hands were shaking as he tried to spit out the last part.

  


“Stan, I’m… I’m in love with you. I know this is really gay but it’s true. I just want our relationship to be more special than it already is,”

  


Kyle’s heart was thumping faster than a drum. He could feel the tension ease a little bit. Neither spoke for a moment, but Stan broke the silence.

  


Stan was blushing too. He could feel the heat rising to his face. This was all he ever wanted. He wanted to hear this but something would disrupt him from responding properly.

  


“Kyle- I-I... Li, I'm sorry I have to go…” He was feeling queasy. He wouldn’t be able to tell his true feelings. Instead, he ran away before anything else could happen.

  


“Stan wait!” Kyle chased after him, but he was already ahead of him. He didn’t watch where he was going and tripped. He fell on his bottom, he regretted this. He regretted ever saying anything. He ruined the best friendship he had with Stan.

  


It was all ruined.

  


And he couldn’t take it back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle ends up regretting what happened, but soon finds out he didn't make a mistake and looks for Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion of the story. I'm sorry if you end up not liking it, I had to sort of rush it because I have a bigger fanfiction project I am eager to work on which consists of four stories. I hope you understand and I will try to come back to this fanfiction to tidy up anything and recreate the ending if it is unsatisfying.

Kyle ended up dumping his face on a table, he wasn’t crying or anything. He was just miserable. This was the biggest screw-up ever. He didn’t say anything, he just thought. He looked as if the life force was sucked out of him. 

  


He didn’t care about the fair or anything to do with it. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had decided he would stay for a little longer before running home. After all, there was nothing left for him, or so he thought.

  


~

  


Stan ran with all his strength until he was miles away from Kyle. He finally found a bathroom. 

  


“Oh thank god,”

  


He slowed down, panting from all the running. With the small amount of energy left in him he stopped by a trash can, he put his face down and started vomiting. It was a terrible mess inside the can. He got up to see the mess he made. 

  


“Kyyyyyylllllllleeeeeee…” he said in a tired voice, thinking about him. He hated the part of him that would vomit whenever he thought of or had a romantic interaction with someone he liked. It would ruin everything. 

  


“He’s probably upset at me right now,” he put his face in the trash can once more, to let out another load of vomit.

  
  


One of the bathroom stalls opened.

  


Butters went out and noticed Stan’s current state.

  


“Oh geez, are you okay?” he asked noticing the amount of vomit in the trash. 

  


“Yeah… I’m okay,” he said doubtfully. 

  


Butters said nothing and he washed his hands before walking out. It was already awkward enough with Stan constantly vomiting. As he walked out to find Kenny, he noticed Kyle.

  


“Oh hey, Kyle!” He said, his smile as wide as ever.

  


“Hey Butters,” Kyle responded sounding dead as ever.

  


“Is something wrong?” Butters asked.

  


Kyle tried to not leak out much information.

  


“I can’t find Stan,” was all he said.

  


“Oh, I saw him in the bathroom. He was vomiting really badly.” he shuddered when he remembered that moment. The details of the vomit all in the trashcan made him want to puke.

  


“Wait,  _ vomiting _ ?” Kyle’s head perked up.

  


“Yeah,” Butters nodded in clarification.

“Hold up Butters, I need to go…” He ran to the nearest bathroom. He had to go find Stan. He knew what this vomiting meant. Whenever Stan had a romantic interaction with someone he really liked he would vomit on them. He understood now, Stan ran away because he didn’t want to vomit on him. 

  


Kyle almost passed the boys bathroom and stopped, running inside.

  


“Stan!” 

  


The one whose name was being called turned around. 

  


“K-Kyle?”

  


“Dude, I got worried- I thought you bailed out on me-”

  


Before any other words could escape Stan leaned in and kissed Kyle. They were close together for a minute, but to them, it felt longer than that.

  


Stan pulled back, he was still surprised that he didn’t vomit  _ again.  _ Kyle at first looked shocked but he then smiled. Kyle went in and hugged Stan tightly. 

  


“I love you dude,” Kyle had said.

  


“I love you too,” Stan hugged back. They finally knew how the other felt. This was surely a night neither of them would forget. Both let go and Stan offered him his hand. Kyle smiled and took it. 

  


“Let’s go, I want to spend the rest of this night with you,” Stan said with a smile. He held Kyle’s hand firmly, never wanting to let go. They walked out of the bathroom, they were once again exposed to the black night sky, lighted up with the millions of tiny stars glittering in the dark. The fair lights and decorations made it feel less dark and the noise of people talking and the music made it not as quiet as a typical night.

They went on the Ferris wheel one last time. They sat next to each other instead of across from each other. Kyle rested his head on Stan’s shoulder, almost falling asleep. 

  


“Are you tired?” Stan asked as he put his hand on Kyle’s head.

  


“I guess, we’ve done a lot today,”  Kyle responded.

  


Stan smiled again, he really liked Kyle and he was the happiest he had ever been because he could be in this sort of relationship with him. He longed for it for years, constantly denying it but now he could finally enjoy it. He looked out the window of the Ferris wheel. The sky was darker than the last time they were on. But it didn’t change the amazing view. He held onto Kyle tightly, then he put his hand on his chin, lifting it up and kissed Kyle on the lips once again.

  


Both of them had dated girls before, but their love for those girls would never compare to how much they loved each other now. This was it. This was the happy end both of them wanted for years. Finally, they were together and they swore nothing would break their relationship apart. 

  


The Ferris wheel ride had already ended, they walked off and Stan checked the time.

  


“It’s really late…” He pointed out.

  


Kyle checked his phone, and he had received a text from his mom telling him he had to get home. With a small sigh of disappointment, because he couldn’t spend the rest of the night with Stan, he spoke “I have to leave, my mom is waiting for me,” 

  


“I’ll see you around,”

  


“Yeah,” Kyle smiled as he hugged Stan before leaving the fair.

  


This was the best night the boys had ever had. The night ended on a good note. 

  


Kyle arrived at his house, changed into his pajamas and got in his bed, his parents thought he was asleep. He covered himself in his bedsheets and texted Stan, some of the texts they sent to each other were very sappy but both of them loved it. They messaged each other until they felt really sleepy, then sent a “Goodnight.” to each other.

  


~

  


The kids were finally in high school. It was nerve-wracking because they were in an unusual environment and they only had been there once for a tour. Stan and Kyle were especially nervous, but it was okay because they had each other.

They sat next to each other on the bus, at this point they weren’t really hiding the fact that they were a couple, people were just non-observant. When the bus stopped at the school everyone got off to find their friends in the sea of freshmen.

  


“Stan! Kyle!” Kenny waved to them with excitement.

  


Stan and Kyle soon spotted Kenny, Butters, and Cartman. They caught up with them and they got together in a group hug. Except for Cartman, because he thought “it was super gay”. 

  


They let go of the hug and as they were having a long conversation, Stan and Kyle were giving each other looks that they themselves didn’t notice. But Kenny did.

  


“You guys are looking at each other kinda funny, did something happen?”

  


Stan and Kyle looked at each other, then looked at their friends, then back at each other once more which was followed by a giggle.

  


“Oh, nothing,” Stan said.

  


Kenny raised an eyebrow. He knew they weren’t telling the truth. He had an idea of what might be happening… 

  


_ But no it couldn’t be, could it?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
